Gift of Doors
by Bookgeek890
Summary: Jamari is your average teenager, most of the time. The rest of the time, she's a witch but things get complicated when she turns of age and accidently opens a door into the world of Twilight. Will she find her way back without changing the story too much? Note: Book 2 is in Harry Potter
1. In the beginning

**AN: This is my first attempt at a story. Hope you like it.**

**PS for u peeps who keep looking in, BOOK 2 HAS STARTED AND HAS BEEN PUBLISHED(what I have of it anyway...)**

* * *

I was lying on my bed, wishing that for once, everyone would just let my mind escape in the most amazing invention of a fictional book. But no, my family has to go and be themselves and go on about how one of its members can't hole up in their room. Personally, I'm wondering what happened to the awesomeness of teenage rebellion and when they would stop using that excuse.

A bit of background is in order, I believe, before I really get up into rambling. I'm a high school student and normal, most of the time, and totally in love with reading. I like my solitude and the safety and comfort I get from being in my room, with the door shut, by myself. How couldn't anyone…..it's a pretty epic room, if I do say so myself. It is a beautiful shade of purple (my parents wouldn't let me paint it black) and I found these really cool lights that are almost a freaky purple neon color I strung up around my room. I also have it covered in posters and various things I love that also creep my family out. They don't see how I can fall asleep with my fake tiger head, or the Halloween props I like to keep up like the fake ghosts and shrunken heads. But the thing that keeps them out of my room the most? Why, I'm glad you asked, it's my totally awesome book shelf. And why would a bookshelf keep perfectly sane adults away? Why because it doesn't just have a 1,000 or so books on it. It has my totally awesome animal figurines on it and a few items of a little more dark intent. You see, I like to practice a bit of witchcraft, and personally, I think I've gotten quite good at it. But alas, my parents, being raised in southern small towns where church is the dominant feature and that little pesky detail of my mother's father being a preacher - let's just stick with they didn't really approve of my little past time. But enough of that, back to real time.

"Jamari, open your door. You know we don't like it shut if you are going to insist on spending time in your room," my mom shouted. I rolled my eyes at that. Like they could stop me from practicing spells, I'd like to see them try. Why they can't assume I'm doing something normal, I have no idea because I only dabble in "the dark arts".

"It's open." I shout, even though it isn't really. "Quit buggin' me!" I figure I got about 10 minutes till they come knocking, meaning I had ten minutes to insure all my stuff was properly hidden and to make a choice in which book I should read. I don't know about you, but this is really hard for me to do as there are many amazing and good and wonderful books to choose to get lost in. I did a quick visual, made sure to stuff some stuff in my backpack, and took to staring at the titles that lined an entire wall and went underneath my bed on another. Should I do a Harry Potter venture, or maybe a Vampire Diaries? There was also Lord of the Rings, Twilight, the Dark Powers series, Artemis Fowl, the Inheritance Cycle, Alex Rider; I could go on and on. I finally decided on Twilight, just because I figured at least I can get in a little romance and….well I needed to vent.

"Knock, knock," said Dad, as he barged in after picking the lock. I really need to fix that. It was a lot better when only I could pick the locks.

"What?" I shot back at him.

"I wanted to see what you were doing." Yeah, right, you just want to make I'm not spell casting.

"You mean you wanted to make sure I wasn't doing anything you don't approve of." I corrected.

"I just want to get to know my daughter a bit more. What are you reading?" Nice try at subtlety Dad.

"It's just Eclipse, Dad." I showed him the cover. "Now, I'm going to Rachel's house." Good thing they don't suspect my amazing friend Rachel to be also in the whole practicing witchcraft, not like they would know she is descended from real witches. Rachel's great-grandma teaches us. Her parents don't know anything about it, because her grandma kept it a secret.

"Are you spending the night?" asked Dad.

"I'm spending the weekend there." Like he would stop me, considering he wants me to spend lots of time with Rachel because he thinks she is a "good influence". "Now could you leave me to pack?" With that he shut the door.

I quickly packed a duffle bag, covering all items they don't approve of with my clothes. I put the spells that were on loose paper in the back of my orchestra folder and covered the books up with the books in the twilight series. I also grabbed my violin as I walked out with my duffle and backpack. No need to remind them what I like to really do in my spare time if I want them to get off my back.

I walked down the street and opened the huge gates at the end of it. I walked up through the little forest they had to their front lawn…..which is more of the front garden. Rachel's great-grandma's house is huge and easily the most beautiful piece of property in the whole state, if not the whole country. Her house sits on a hill and once you are standing on one of their balconies, you can look out over the whole property. The property is surrounded by huge trees that keep unwanted curious eyes from being able to see the house, and more importantly what happens at the house. Then, in the front and a lot of the sides are huge gardens, each with its own theme. She even has 3 courtyards in the center of the house. At the back are huge stables, with Witch Steeds. They are the last of their kind and Rachel's family is that one special witch family in charge of taking care of the species. You see, witches can't ride regular horses everywhere. Regular horses don't have the speed, stamina, or special abilities we need. Once a witch comes of age, a steed will choose her and that steed is the witch's only one. We can communicate with them, learn their abilities and help them with them, we care for them and heal them when it's needed, and they carry us. When the witch dies, her steed dies with her.

I walked up to the front of the house and the door opened. A woman was there with just a hint of old age even though her hair was already white. I ran and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for the unexpected visit, but my parents were becoming overbearing. Besides, I missed the lessons and working in the stables." I babbled.

"That's alright child, you're welcome anytime." She said.

"Where's Rachel, Angie?" Angie is the name everyone knows her by.

"My great-granddaughter is back with the steeds. If you want to go back with her, I'll take your stuff to your room." She told me. And yes, I have my own room here, right next to the stables, though she hasn't found my secret passageway yet from my room to the stables. That's why I chose it in the first place.

"That would be great, thanks." I started walking back to the stables. I went through the rundown barn doors and saw a girl with long, dark hair and pretty, vibrant green eyes brushing a steed. I pick up the pace and hugged her from behind while squealing.

"Jamari, I missed you sooooo much." She squealed back.

"Rachel, I can't even imagine how to tell you how horrible it was while you were on vacation." We squeal a lot. "My parents were horrible. Hello to you too Wind." I said as the steed in question demanded my attention. I petted him. He is a beautiful silver grey with a blue-ish white mane. He is freaky fast and when he runs, it's like he is the wind, hence his name.

"So what are we doing for your coming of age party?" Rachel asked.

"Rae, shush. I don't want to make a big deal about it."

"YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT!" Thanks sooo much Rachel, you scared Wind.

"Rachel, your scaring Wind. And yes, I don't want to make a big deal about it. My parents don't understand and for the humans, 15 years aren't special."

"Oops, sorry Wind." She patted him. "Well, we can do something big here, especially since your steed will choose you and that would be awkward if your steed rammed into your house."

"Tell me about it."

"Since you're turning tomorrow, it's traditional to host a midnight bash."

"Of, course it is."


	2. Coming of Age

Naturally, when Rachel says there's a midnight bash, she ain't kidding. I think the house was going to explode with everyone who was there. Anyone in town who understood the importance of a witch's 15th birthday was there along with all the town's ghosts, ghouls, and other things that went bump in the night. There was a huge cake and I got all sorts of presents along with this really cool bag that is ginormous inside and looks like a regular backpack on the outside. It can also hide what's really inside on my command. I put all my stuff in it and tried on my official witch robes. They were pretty cool. The real witch robes are a lot better than the apprentice ones, not to mention a lot more comfortable. I also got this really cool cape which is big enough to hid me and my steed if I so wished it.

"Alright, it's almost midnight. Time to move this party outside and open all the gates to lead into the paddock we have set aside. I don't want no steed running through my house." Angie said. There were a few chuckles and everyone headed outside around the paddock. She motioned for me to go in, and so I did and Angie raised her arms and all the gates opened just as it hit midnight. We waited for a few minutes and I heard it, the gallop of one horse. But where was he?

I raised my head and saw a black as night steed galloping towards me. He jumped the fence instead of going through the gate and stopped in front of me. I didn't know what to do so I closed my eyes and let instinct guide me. I put my head on his and held his face and I felt something, in the back of my mind. Something moving and then something clicked and it all flooded in me, every bit of him. I think I might have gasped, but I'm not sure.

_Hello Jamari, nice to feel you at last. _Is that the steed? _Yeah, it's me talking. My name among the steeds is Na'k Flidnertaht. Among the witches though, I am Night._

I cautiously reached out to him. _It's….nice to meet you Night._ Angie came up to me.

"What is his name, both steed and witch?" she asked.

"Na'k Flidnertaht," I'm sure that wasn't as graceful as he said and I swear he started laughing at my pronunciation, "is his steed name, but I'm sticking with Night, his witch name." I poked Night in the side for laughing which only made him laugh harder. Who'd ever think a steed could laugh.

"Let it be known Na'k Flidnertaht, Night, has chosen Jamari, of the Salem Covenant, as his rider." She announced. There was lots of applause and whistles and whatnot. "She is of age and as such gets what is hers by birth of being a witch, her saddle blanket with her mark. Follow me." She started walking back to the barn and Night and I followed. She pulled out a saddle blanket with a design of tree branches interwoven into what looked like doors opening to let vines out. I put it on Night and she then proceeded to show me how I could turn my new backpack, the one where I put everything in with the spell to be able to hold anything, into a saddlebag to go behind the saddle comfortably. Angie gave me a leg up and I put my new cloak on.

"It's traditional you ride through the grounds to get to know your steed. I packed some food in your bag along with a tent and some instructions. The longest ride was 1 month and that witch traveled the world. The shortest was 1 week. Come back when you are ready." She whispered. I nodded my understanding and we took off into the surrounding forest while every whooped and hollered.

Night moved quickly through and soon, we were out of Massachusetts entirely.

_So, where are we going?_ I asked.

_Not sure yet, I'm just running to run._

_You mean "galloping to gallop."_ I swear he rolled his eyes at that. _So what are we really supposed to do with this?_

_You get to find out what your "gift" is._

_I have a gift?_

_All witches do when they come of age._

_And they didn't tell me?_

_It's my job to tell you. Just as you have learned how to be a witch, I have learned how to be a steed. Basically, every witch has their own power that is uniquely theirs. On the first ride, you learn what it is as we learn what we have to help you. _

_How did you know you were mine?_

_I felt your call and instinct took over, like how it did when you were to complete it and choose me too._

_So we are stuck together for life now?_

_Yup._

_So do you have any idea what your gifts are?_

_Nope, I'm in the same boat you are with the gifts. I suspect that I won't know until you find out what your gift is and use it for the first time. But, is there any place you want to sleep tonight in particular?_

_Just find a secluded, wooded area that is unlikely for us to run into anyone._

_Smokey Mountains it is._

He started going even faster as it was close to one in the morning and both of us wanted some sleep. How he wasn't running into the trees was beyond me but everything was blurred as we raced by. Night chose a small clearing with lots of covering from the trees. As he started to graze, I got out the tent and used a little bit of magic to set it up. It was a pretty neat tent with a spot for me and a transportable stable for Night. I slid his saddle blanket off and brushed him down really well. He and I munched on apples then went to sleep.


	3. What the Hell?

For the next several days, we traveled all over the Americas. We talked a lot, about maybe running over the connection between North America and Asia and about our powers. Apparently steeds can sense when another supernatural being is nearby and they are taught to learn how to distinguish the senses gotten from the common ones, like witches, vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, ghosts, et cetera. When we didn't talk, I thought. I also did magic when I felt an instinct pull me to do it hoping it would show my gift.

One day, while we were acting on our idea to travel the world, I remember Eclipse was in my bag somewhere – the bag that's big on the inside and also has a spell to make it feel lighter than what it really is. I started thinking about how cool it would be to get transported into a book. I was so deep in thought; I didn't notice how Alaska's forests were starting to look weird and less snow covered.

_Hey, Jamari, sorry to interrupt your brain's wonderings but we have a bit of a problem. Dorothy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. _I snorted at that but look around. We were in a really thick and dense forest.

_Do you think I've used my gift?_

_I think so. Now we just have to figure out what you've done, exactly._

_Perfect. How about we figure out where we are exactly. Can you find the closest house that isn't near much for a few miles?_

_Yeah, but we might run in circles for a little bit. My senses aren't really clear with direction._ He took off and about an hour later we came up on a beautiful house.

_Do you think anyone is home?_

_Yeah, there is something in there._

_What do mean by something?_

_I want to say vampires, but if they are vampires, they aren't our kind of vampires._

_So I have to ask where we are from vampires. Great, that's just perfect._

_At least you're a witch and could take them on any day._

_True, well here goes nothing._

I dismounted, which considering how long we had been on the first run, I thought I had gotten pretty good with dismounting while bareback. Naturally Night just giggled…..if a steed could giggle. He walked with me up to the steps at the front and motioned me to keep going when I glanced back at him warily. I knocked on the door.

It was opened slowly by a drop-dead, drool worthy blonde guy. I would say he was in his 20's. He gave a small smile and I'm pretty sure my mouth was agape and I was trying to remember how to speak. I could hear Night try not to snort.

"Can I help you?" he said.

"I….um…we….could you tell us where we are?" I finally spat out. "We're a little lost."

"We?" he looked a little confused about that.

"Me and Night," I motioned back to him.

"Um, you are in Forks, Washington….or at least you are nearby the actual town." He looked at me like I was crazy, not that I really blame him that much. "Why do you have a horse with you?"

Ignoring Night's protests at being called a horse, like he was common, I responded, "Ummm, he technically isn't a horse, he is a distant cousin of them. Anyway, we've been riding for almost 2 weeks now. We started in Salem and traveled all over the Americas."

"You traveled all over the America's in 2 weeks?" There go all possible thoughts of me being sane.

_Jamari, you were never sane._

_Shut up. And quit rolling your eyes, it's unbecoming._

_Unbecoming my ass._

"I'm Jamari, by the way. Could you just point us in the way to Alaska so we can finish our worldly travels?" Yeah, just go ahead and tell him everything while you're working towards trying to prove you're sane.

"My name is Carlisle. Why don't you spend the night here, since you have been traveling for so long? Do you even have any money?" Yeah, to make sure I don't need to be sent to a mental hospital. But, I still shook his hand when he offered it. It was really cold.

"What about Night? Do you have stables? And I don't need money. I have the essentials."

"My sons, Jasper and Edward will take care of him. Why don't you come inside?"

"Umm, okay….I guess." Please don't be mass murderers. I stepped inside and saw how open it was. He motioned me to the couch and I sat down. Then I realized who he said his sons were. Forks, Washington with a huge house that holds at least 3 people whose names are Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward. There's no way I could be in Twilight. Someone else walked in, a woman.

"Please meet my wife, Esme." Carlisle said. I think the shock showed on my face because they sat down next to me and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"There's no way…I…are you…..Is your last name Cullen?" I finally managed to get out quietly.

They both were shocked that I knew that. "How do you know that? I never said my last name in introductions." Carlisle finally said.

"It's a bit of a long story and I'm not even sure myself, though I expect Night has a much better idea about it than I do." I responded.

_Umm, do you think that's a good idea?_

_What's a good idea, Night?_

_Telling them everything….we could change the story or something and maybe cause some tear in the universe._

_Cause a tear in the universe? Is that even possible?_

_I don't know, but do you really want to risk it?_

_Fine, I'll not say much on what I know to happen. Or think much about it…._

While I was having my internal conversation with Night, we were joined by everyone else. They stood in a semi circle around the room. From left to right Carlisle introduced them.

"Jamari, these are my children: Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward."

"It's nice to meet you all." Fun, how to get out of this mess and get back to my world where I am sooooo missing the London Olympics, and all my shows. I saw Edward looked a little shocked and I realized I didn't even know which book I was in. "What year is it?" I can't believe I just asked that. When Carlisle looked at me with concern, I also realized that might not have been the smartest move toward proving my sanity.

"It is 2006." Edward finally answered. 2006 is around Eclipse. Oops, better cut that thought out now. I saw Edward smirk. Fine, be like that Edward.

_S'up Edward. I know you are sooo listening in on my thoughts right now, and you know, some consider that eavesdropping. And I see you trying to hide your surprise so don't try and tell me that you can't read minds._

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Ummm, how about I tell you the whole squeal tomorrow. I personally, would love to get my bag from Night, eat, and maybe sleep. Also, take a shower cause I'm sure I stink and I've just been around it long enough now to become immune."

"Here, I'll take you to your horse." I followed Edward outside and saw they had moved some of their cars out of their garage for him.

"You better not let him hear you call him a horse." I warned Edward.

"Why, isn't he a horse?"

"He's a distant cousin, but he gets offended easily. It's a Witch Steed thing."

"Umm, okay…"

We reached Night and I pulled my bag off of him and you know, said Hi and all that. I gave him some apples and Edward and I started walking back up to the house. I ate, took an amazingly long, hot shower and they showed me a room with a bed. Don't ask whose room it was, I was too tired to find out. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.


	4. Life Story, anyone?

**AN: In case you didn't realize this, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, plots, etc.**

* * *

Do you want to how to get best night of sleep without the use of drugs? Easy, spend a couple of weeks sleeping on the ground and then lay down in a real bed. You will sleep, even if you don't want to, for at least 10 blissful, dream-free hours. I think I was out for around 16. I got up and stumbled downstairs. The Cullens were watching TV. I went and sat next to one and saw the headlines: Lots of deaths in Seattle. That settles it. I am for sure, somewhere in Eclipse. I glanced around and noticed someone else was there, curled up with Edward. She was pale and had long, dark hair, and when she looked at me, I saw her brown eyes.

"I'm going to assume you're Bella Swan, right?" Might as well get that out of the way.

"Yeah, I'm Bella."

"Cool, I'm Jamari. And for the rest of you, I'm ready for any and all questions you have."

"Can you speak to your horse through your mind?" Edward started. So much for trying to keep things away from him - stupid mind reader.

"Yes, I can…but only with him. It's a little complicated."

"What did he mean by not your kind of vampires then and how did he sense them?" Oh, just blurt the obvious from our internal conversations.

"Yeah, that I'm not even sure of that yet; I am really new to all this."

"New to what?" asked Carlisle.

"Ok, I don't think we'll get very far with this questioning. How about I give you my life story as it pertains to this and then you ask questions and if I can answer them, then I will. Does that sound good to everyone?" They all nodded or said yeah. "Ok, then. How we all get comfy then cause it's a bit on the long side and can be a lot to take in.

"I was born in Salem. My parents were not originally from there, they were from a small town somewhere down south. I don't know where, for some reason they don't say a word about it. For 11 years, I was as perfect as a daughter could be. Good grades, involved in school with orchestra and academic team and whatnot, and then I was over at a friend's house and I saw this really weird book. It had all sorts of weird symbols and stuff all over it. I got curious and "borrowed" it without their knowledge.

"I started going through it but when I reached a symbol with doors, I felt this…..power. I touched it and all the doors in the house flew open. Having been raised in a religion nut of a family, I was a bit more than freaked. I ran back to my friend's house and tried to leave the book there without them noticing. But they caught me. I thought I was going to be in huge trouble but to my shock, they wanted to know what happened. I explained, trying not to sound like I was crazy and they explained I had the power to be a witch."

"Witch as in the witches who burned in your hometown in 1692?" interrupted Carlisle.

"That is so cool." said Emmett.

"The girls who were burned at the stake were not witches. They were innocent. It's hard to catch a witch and even harder to kill. Every one of us learns how to protect ourselves from the elements in the first lessons. Most can pick up on how to protect themselves from each element within a few days. Once you learn how to do that, you move to manipulation and channeling each element's energy. Even if they caught a witch who just realized her potential, they would have been taught how to protect themselves from the fire and would not have been burned alive by it."

"What if they weren't taught?" asked Alice.

"I've never heard of a case where a witch was not found by others when she first uses her powers. We can feel it when someone uses magic. I haven't learned how to tell the difference between raw, untrained power and the power of a witch who has control yet, but there is always an elder who is around. That is one of the covenant leader's main jobs, to find, protect, and teach new witches."

"What's a covenant?" asked Bella.

"The witch version of a coven. I am part of the Salem Witch Covenant. My leader and teacher is my friend's great-grandmother, Angie. She spent the last 4 years teaching me what it means to be a witch. I recently had my 15th birthday and for a witch, that's when we 'come of age'. We get a gift that is uniquely ours and a steed that is ours forever. Our gifts are like your powers, except while you have a better guess at what your amplified ability is, we have no clue what ours is until we use it. That's when we get a good idea of what it is."

"So recently, you got a horse and a power of some sort where you have no idea what it is." Emmett summed up.

"In essence, yeah. And since I have a very good idea on what it is, Night will be getting his too."

"Your horse gets powers too?" Bella looked at me like I was crazy. Great, now they all think I'm nuts.

"Wait, what do you think your power is?" I saw the spark of intense curiosity in Carlisle. So, why not give him my theories. He'll figure them out eventually, thanks to Edward.

"I think I have a power along the lines of being able to open doors, or portals, into other worlds. I am fairly sure this is not my world."

"This isn't your world?" asked Carlisle. Time to put everything on the line:

"I know this is going to sound completely and utterly crazy. But, in my world, there are a series of books could Twilight written by Stephanie Meyers. They are told from a teenage girl's point of view on how she move from Phoenix to Forks to live with her dad for awhile so her mom could send time with Phil. It goes on about how she goes to high school and at lunch, sees a table of kids who were separate from the rest of the population and how she had biology with the one name Edward. You," I said, speaking to him," naturally couldn't figure out why she was so tempting and she couldn't figure out why you hated her so fast. You went to Alaska; she wondered when you would show up. You came back tried to make a better impression, etc. Later, you saved her from a van trying to crush her. She figured out what you are with help from Jacob Black. James shows up, tries to kill her…..er well eat her and kill her in the process. You save her. And that's where the first book ends. The series is quite a hit." I could see their minds trying to wrap around that and process it.

"The first book?" whispered Carlisle.

"I know what you're thinking," I said quickly, "but your cover isn't blown. Trust me; you do not exist in my world, universe, whatever you want to call it. When I say the series has hit off really well, I'm not joking when I say it's huge. It's been translated into more than 38 different languages. It competes with Harry Potter in popularity. Both the books and the movies have broken records. When the actors who play you guys and the Quileute pack were in Brazil, the Brazilian National Guard showed up to take them to a safe house because thousands of fans stormed the hotel they were staying at." If they weren't shocked before, they were now and I better work on keeping my mouth shut. "Look, I like how this story ends up, though there have been many instances where I wanted to strangle various people, so I'm going to do my best to not to screw it up further than I already have." With that I walk out of the house and down to where Night had stayed the night.

_I agree with you Jamari on the fact we should leave._

_But I don't know how I got here in the first place._

_We'll find a way back._

I brushed him down while he ate his breakfast and slid his saddle blanket on. I put my bag on the strap that held it there and Night lowered himself so I could get on. I'm not strong enough yet to jump on him without injuring him or myself. He trotted out and went into a good, steady canter. The last thing I remember was a wolf tackling me to the ground.


	5. So Much for That Plan

**AN: Longest chapter yet :) Also, I know I have been pulling chapters out really fast, but in a few days it will fall to something more like a chapter a week. I have** **school starting soon.**

* * *

_Jamari…._

I felt a nudge.

_Jamari!_

Ungh, go away.

_Jamari, please wake up._

_Can't I sleep, Night?_

_Don't you remember what happened?_

_What…what do you mean what happened?_

Then everything flooded back in, the forest, the Cullens, the wolf. I shot up and opened my eyes, but someone shoved me back down.

"Just, lie still for a sec, ok?" that someone said. He poked at something and I felt a stabbing pain and flinched which made it only hurt worse.

"Ow, that hurts." I complained.

"You have a broken rib and some wounds that are going to need stitches on your back." I managed to focus in on the voice and saw it was Carlisle and we were still in the woods. I saw someone else behind him, looking really guilty.

"How did you get here?" I asked Carlisle while he started bandaging things up.

"When you left, we all sat there for a moment trying to think what you said through. Then we argued about whether or not we should find you and bring you back, but I guess this settles it once and for all." He smiled a little at that. "Just when Edward and I were about to go track you down, Night came galloping in and told Edward you were knocked unconscious. He led me back here and I saw Paul and he explained what happened." So the other guy looking very guilty is Paul, from Sam's pack. "But how about we get you fixed up."

I nodded ok, and winced when he picked me up. Then he ran with Night following and the forest became a blur. Then the pain became too much and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was on my stomach on a wooden table. I…felt something on my back. It wasn't uncomfortable, it just felt weird. I heard scissors snip and I felt someone start to bandage me up and set my rib.

"You're awake." Carlisle said as he finished up.

"Yeah, and I'm feeling a little banged up." I laid my head back down and started to drift off again, but he started speaking.

"Maybe you shouldn't go back to sleep just yet."

"Why not?" I groaned.

"Well, you hit your head pretty hard and you might have a concussion."

"Fine." I sat up and naturally almost passed out from dizziness. He supported me, gently grabbing my wrist in the process. "Why did Paul attack me, again?"

"You smelled like a vampire and we haven't really been getting along that well…"

"That'll change….eventually. But, still, he felt the need to attack. I know Paul is just…..well, he's just Paul but did it ever occur to him to think before leaping?" I can't wait till he imprints and has more control if it's going to be like this for me. "Wait. In the woods you said Night told Edward where I was. I thought I was the only one who could communicate with him and Edward could only 'hear' Night when I'm around."

"It was more prodding, gesturing, and eye rolling."

"Yeah, he does that a lot." The door slammed and I jumped as Edward came in with Bella in a tow.

"Carlisle, I need you to look at her hand." Edward said, barely keeping in the fury. Carlisle moved me to the couch and checked out her hand. I ignored what was happening, I already knew. Soon, Jasper would be teaching them how to fight newborns and soon, the army would come and Edward would be over- protective and Jacob would get hurt. I'll just have to work on not strangling either of them. Edward took Bella home and I was once again surrounded by vampires.

"Say, what you were saying is true. How many books are there, how many movies?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"I don't want to say too much or think too much. There are some things that happen that some of you do not agree with right now. No matter what happens, it works out in the end. But to answer your first question, there are 4 main books: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. There's even a novella for Eclipse called the Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. They have graphic novels and official guides as well. But the one book out of the whole series the world is waiting for is Midnight Sun. She was working on it and it got leaked. To say she wasn't happy about it is the understatement of this century. She claimed if she continued writing it in that mind set, 'James would probably win and all the Cullens would die'." There was a growl that escaped from Edward at that. So I quickly said, "Which is why she is waiting until everyone has forgotten about it and she has fallen in love with the story again. It was to be Twilight from your point of view, Edward.

"For movies, they have done all the main books and the forth was split into 2 movies. The whole world can't wait for part 2 to premier. I even had plans to go with friends to see it and jump, laugh, and cry at all the right parts and get into fights about who is better. Of course I wasn't going to tell them I was planning on wearing this amazing shirt I found that is almost sure to get me killed in the theatre."

"What shirt is that?" asked Alice.

I grinned. "My 'And then Buffy staked Edward….the end' shirt. I really hate Robert Patterson being cast for that role. I think there are better, more good-looking actors out there. And Rob's a Brit. You, Edward are not and it's really annoying when he says things with a British accent – no offence intended towards Great Britain and their amazing selection of other actors."

"They have Edward shirts?" asked Carlisle.

"They have everyone shirts. They even have pillow cases where you can decide who you want to cuddle with, the vampires or the wolves. They have entire lines of make up from the movies and I'm sure some of the more crazy fans have gotten their hands on who provided some of the clothing used in the movie…that's modern anyway."

"They made clothes that weren't modern?" asked Edward.

"Well they had the budget and you have been telling your back stories to Bella. Those were included in the books and the movies couldn't leave them out. Let's see…..they did Jasper's full story, Edward's was shortened, Carlisle's was stuck with just the days spent with the Volturi, Rosalie's went full blown, and they pulled some clips from Edward's first decade of being a vampire. They don't hit very much on Alice's or Emmett's but there are a lot of fan made video's for it."

"So you know everything about us?" asked Alice.

"Only what you tell Bella or Jacob. Everything else is gleamed from Stephanie Meyer. She gave a lot of the stuff she had to leave out of the books to the actors so they can properly play you guys. But essentially, yeah, I know pretty much everything."

"Prove it." challenged Emmett.

"Carlisle, you were born around 1640. Your father hunted down witches, vampires, and werewolves. It became your job and while you didn't point fingers as quickly, you did find real vampires and lead the town against them. In the process you were bit and you hid because you knew your father would have burned you. You were disgusted at what you had become and tried killing yourself. You didn't kill anyone and went into seclusion to keep from killing somebody. You starved to the point that when a herd of deer went by, you feed without second thought and realized you could survive without spilling human blood. You went to live with the Volturi for awhile. You studied, they tried to get you to feed on a human and you tried to get them to adopt the Stephan…I mean animal diet. Didn't work, you went to the New World and you practiced medicine. You are so good at it now that human blood isn't even a slight temptation which just shows how amazing your self control is.

"Edward, you were born 1901, September if I remember correctly, and when you were 17 Carlisle found you dying of Spanish Influenza. Your mother had died and Carlisle was lonely so he changed you. Not to mention your mother practically ordered him to save you." I saw they were getting shocked again, so I decided to hurry this along.

"Esme, you jumped off a cliff after your son died and Carlisle found you and saved you. He loves you with the same intensity as if he was a wolf and he had imprinted on you. Rose, you were raped; Carlisle saved you hoping you would be to Edward what Esme was to him. It didn't work out that way; you found Emmett getting mauled by a bear and carried him over 100 miles back to Carlisle and the reason you saved him was because you saw Henry in him. Jasper, you were a Civil War commander for the Confederates and you were changed by Maria, I think. There were 3 of them, I know that for sure. Anyway, they wanted you for their newborn army. You eventually were in charge of training the newborns and killing them when their strength was gone. Peter changed your mind about things and you ran off. Alice, you have no memory of your human life and the vampire who changed you did it to protect you from James. You had a vision about the Cullens and Jasper and met up with Jasper and then showed up on their doorstep. You took Edward's room.

"You all also have powers. Carlisle, to be compassionate, Esme, to love, Emmett, your strength, Rosalie, your beauty and stubbornness, Jasper, your ability to manipulate emotions, Alice, to see the future, and you Edward, to read minds. Do you fully believe me now, 100% that I am not crazy and that this is not my world?"

"I believe you." Carlisle said so quietly.

"Good, now I want to go sleep, it's been a really long day, running off, getting mauled by Paul, and whatnot." I attempted to get up but failed miserably. Carlisle carried me upstairs. After a painful set down, I was asleep in a few minutes.


	6. A Look at Jasper

Not much happened in the days leading up to graduation for them. I healed quickly and they learned more about my world. I wanted to go hex Paul for mauling me but that wouldn't be good for the story. I will also admit it is very hard to keep thoughts in check all the time around Edward, which is why Night and I are going to the clearing where everything keeps happening with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. They want to see how fast Night is and I wanted to practice some spells. We followed them to the clearing. At first they went no faster than 40mph, but when they saw how easily Night was keeping up, they went faster and faster until the trees were blurring and I stayed low, for fear of hitting a branch. We reached the clearing in less than 5 minutes.

When we reached the clearing, I dismounted and walked to the center. I warmed up by manipulating the elements. I raised my arms as I released the energy and a circle of fire sprung up around me. Inside it, the fire drew a pentagram with me at the center. When it finished, I let it burn for a little longer then drew the energy from the fire back into me. The design was now burned into the clearing.

"I know you are curious about what I am about to do and I will tell you what it is I am doing, but do not enter this circle. I can use it as a shield to protect myself or to keep what I am doing inside this circle. I will start with element manipulation." Once again I called fire to me and let the energy release from me, but I kept it centered on one point of the pentagram. I then raised it off the ground to hang in the air. It danced while I called water, this time calming myself and gently carving a path for it. I too raised water in the air and water and fire teased each other while I called upon air, giving it the tiniest amount of energy necessary to properly show itself as it had strong influences. Water, fire, and air braided themselves while I called earth, pulling strength from my core and tugging with firm hands. They all spun up into a 4 tiered column spinning and singing joyously. I turned to the last point and called upon ether, life itself, the last element by opening my soul and letting it be used as a light to guide the way. Ether came and wove the other elements into a seamless ring and they lowered onto the circle that surrounded me.

I let the sheer happiness of seeing them fill me and show on my face while I shaped them and played with them. But I cannot keep them for long as they are free beings and are free to do as they pleased. I released them one by one, watching with sorrow as they said their goodbyes. I started with life and worked backwards, doing the opposite of what I did to conjure them. I looked out of the circle and Jasper's face was the first one I saw. If he could have cried, he would have been. I made a mental note to ask him about that later. Carlisle looked like he was dying to ask some questions and Emmett….Emmett's face was priceless. He looked like a kid who saw Disneyland for the first time. I looked at the time on my watch and realized that we had better start heading back. I gently called earth, life, and water. Where fire had burned, they spun to renew. Where there had been a column of red and black, there was now a column of white and a light, spring green. Before long, the black circle and pentagram inside were gone and the grass that grew there was back. I stepped away.

"If you want to have that race with Night back now, I'm good to go." I said. "You can bombard me with questions later." I mounted Night and we got in a line. "On, your mark," I started, "Get set….GO!" We ran through the woods, the vampires barely beating us. When we reached the river, we leaped early, hoping it would pay off and we landed first and with that, Night speed up until we left them in the dust. We made it home first and Night was going so fast, he had to run around the house in circles to slow down without flinging me off.

"I want a rematch," Emmett whined.

"Well, if you snooze, you lose. Remember that next time you decide to move so slow in a race." I countered.

"But we were beating you." He pouted.

"Night was holding back. He's never gone that fast before because he was scared he would accidently toss me off."

Our conversation pretty much continued in this fashion while we walked through the door. When we did, I was rendered speechless. Alice had already decorated for the graduation party. I know in the book it said it was huge and I know in the movie it was huge, but this…this is crazy.

"Welcome to our world." Edward whispered in my ear.

The entire house had been transformed into party central. Where their house is a mansion, the parties could be brought to a size the Olympics would be impressed by. Alice took it one step further. It was immense, the disco balls, the DJ, stereos everywhere. While the others went to finish up, I snuck over to talk to Jasper.

"What was with the display of emotion?" I pried.

"That was your fault." He answered.

"What, too much joy?"

"Too much everything when you were working your voodoo."

"Well, I did try to warn you guys beforehand but it isn't my fault you didn't listen."

"No one feels that intensely. How is a warning supposed to prepare someone for that? I mean, it was amazing once they were all there, but what you felt when they left…that, that was too much." He once again had the same expression as he had in the clearing, just from remembering. Did I get that upset when it was time for them to go, even though I know I can see them again?

"If it's any help, I know I can see them again. But if you're wondering about why the sadness is so intense is because there must be a balance to the world. If seeing the elements and playing with them brings intense joy, when they leave we must feel sorrow of the same intensity. If the balance becomes unbroken, then the world dissolves into chaos, into the equivalent of the apocalypse." And with that, I got up and left him sitting there.


	7. Graduation

**AN: Shortest chapter. I can honestly say, I wasn't planning on this developement...the story has kind of taken control at this point.**

* * *

I got dragged to graduation. I zoned out for most of it. It isn't nearly as fun as my high school's graduations. We have a teacher who is terrified of clowns and we all have bets on how fast he gets away from the crowd because the seniors always do something involving clowns. One year, when they were showing the slide show of senior pictures, they had clown pictures flash at irregular intervals. It was pretty funny.

When Jessica gave her speech, I got We Are Young by Fun stuck in my head. I bet Edward had fun listening to a song that hasn't even been written yet on a loop in my head. When diplomas were being handed out, my mind had moved on to Lord of the Rings in 99 seconds by PAINT. And when we were heading back to get ready for the party, Harry Potter in 99 seconds by PAINT started playing which was awkward thanks to this one little line about how "Edward Cullen gets slayed" because Cedric dies and Rob plays both him and Edward. But at least Edward's face was pretty funny when I hit the line in my head.

I went to change into whatever Alice had laid out for me. Let's just say I lost that argument big time, witch powers be damned. When I went to change I saw Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle sneak off so I assumed he was informing them of what Bella had figured out. It was confirmed when I saw how close Bella was to losing it completely. Naturally, when the door bell rang, though, all of the vampires' concern was replaced with welcoming faces that screamed come party, we aren't mass murderers.

As the party started up, I just floated until I found a relatively safe spot to basically hide until it was over. I am not a party person….well, a human party person. Once you go to a supernatural party, everything just seems so dull in comparison. I sat down and watched as the rooms filled up and as the Cullens tried to mingle. It was really funny. The lights danced off of their skin and the humans tried to ignore them, but with Emmett being so big and Jasper having an almost…lion-like stance that said I can kill you in an instant or draw it out painfully, their attempts weren't working quite as they planned. But at least no one was running away screaming.

Alice was dancing through the party and I saw her freeze up, meaning that she had just gotten a vision. I saw her look at Edward and Bella rush over. Now for the real fun to begin: The wolves would be paying a visit soon and I plan to give them a mouthful. I tried to distract myself so I started singing along with some of the songs that were playing. So many of them I recognized but it had been so long since I had heard them, I couldn't think of their names or even who they were by. Curse 2006: no Big Bang Theory, or Vampire Diaries, or good music. Then, I saw them walk in. I saw who I could only assume was Jacob and his side men…or wolves. Now to just wait a few minutes.

I saw Jacob give Bella her gift, Alice show up next to them, and Jasper race over there. With that, I walked out the back door and got on Night.

_The wolves are in._

_Please tell me you have a better plan than the one you're thinking of._

_Nope, where would the fun be in another plan?_

_Where indeed?_

We raced to La Push and at the meeting place of the pack, we waited. Around 20 minutes of that was when I started to feel the hair on the back of my neck rise up. I called upon the elements to heighten my eyesight and I saw a black form closest.

"Sam, I see you. Come out, I wish no harm upon your pack. And it would be nice if we could speak face to face, human form to human form." I called out as I shut off the trickle of energy. I heard some rustling and a man walked out, flanked by a red-ish brown wolf on his right, and a silver grey on his left. "I see you brought Jacob and Paul. I assume the rest of your pack is awaiting orders on whether they are to kill me or not?"Sam was a little startled by the fact I knew, but quickly composed himself.

"If you are here in retaliation to Paul's unwarranted attack against you, we apologize profusely."

"I am not here for revenge, though I can't tell you how much I want to curse Paul. Broken ribs hurt."

"Then, what are you here for?"

"To warn you and your beta. Don't count your chicks before they hatch."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean be careful. Don't do anything stupid, I'm not the biggest and baddest thing out there." And with that, I nudged Night and we were off. Take that for cryptic message. I wonder how long they will sit there and torture themselves with wondering? As we got closer and closer to the Cullens house, I suddenly remembered I had a copy of Eclipse in my bag. As I quickly shoved that thought away, I hoped I wasn't close enough for Edward to hear it. But I was wrong; horribly, horribly wrong.


	8. Oh Shit

**AN: I know the chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter, but I when I reach certain points, I just got to end it there. I don't like stories with filler, I just get bored. Not to mention, its hard to write good filler. But anyway, big chapters are in the future with lots of magical action, I swear.**

* * *

They were waiting for me when I reached the house; in a battle V formation. We stopped 50 feet away and I sat on Night, waiting for them to start.

"If you have a copy of these books you have been telling us about, we have a right to see them." Edward started.

"It's dangerous knowing your future. Alice, you can vouch for this. Can't knowing what the future brings change it?" I tried to defuse the situation. I didn't want for this to come to a fight.

"It is true, knowing can change it. I've seen it happen many times." She answered. "But with you in the picture, I can't see anything. I can't tell them what might happen."

"Then I'll decide to go back again. But, the wolves are a problem –"

"Just give us the book, Jamari." Emmett interrupted.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I can't do that. Like I said before, I like how this story ends and I'm going to do my best not to screw it up. Thanks to Edward, I can't think about it because just considering what might happen if I tell you what I know could ruin it. Not to mention the things I know, Edward would probably go be all grumpy about it." Come on Jamari, think only of lollipops, lollipops, lolli, lolli, lollipops…

"What do you mean I'd be all grumpy about it?" Edward whined.

"I mean you would act how you did when you saw the 2 outcomes for Bella back when she first got here."

"You call that grumpy? That was crazy." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, well…..I have come to accept that he is just a serious, grumpy, over-protective, brooding vampire and he just needs to get over it." I smirked. I saw him raise his eyebrows at that. _Well, it's true._ I directed at him and went back to my lollipop trail. I just added in lollipop unicorns.

"Well, if we accept your points are true, will you come inside?" asked Carlisle.

"That depends. Promise not to do anything stupid?" I countered.

"We promise that no harm will befall you or Night should you keep information from us." He answered. I thought about it, no fighting between us and I still get a place to stay until I figure out this power thing. I had already made some attempts, but nothing had happened.

"I'll accept that." I dismounted and walked toward them. "Just remember what you saw while I practiced. That was just a warm-up." The vampires who had gone with me to the clearing looked shocked and when Edward saw what they remembered, he looked shocked as well. Like really, what's with all this shock. You would think they wouldn't be surprised about this possibility.

"We are coordinating with the wolves to learn how to fight newborns." Carlisle told me as we walked in.

"I know. You are going to have Jasper teach it. It's the best strategy. Work with the wolves, overpower the newborns with numbers. Well, it's the best strategy everyone can agree on." I looked at the house. Of course Alice already had it completely cleaned up. That pixie is a force of nature by herself.

"You, know, I keep thinking I won't be shocked every time you know something that we just decided while you were gone, but here I am as shocked as ever." He commented.

"Well, it's a lot to take in, even after days of being with me." I grinned. He grinned back.

"So when are we going?"

"Soon. I figured you would probably still be stuck here and after that little display you need some practice fighting vampires. I may not like it, but at least I can help you from getting killed."

"Nice to know you care." I teased as I went upstairs to sleep. If only I had remembered you can hide things in my bag on command, maybe things wouldn't have gotten so out of control.


	9. Sneaky Edward

**Edward's Point of View:**

_Jamari is asleep. I can have one peak. It's in her bag. Just one little look and no one has to know anything. I just have to sneak in and grab her bag and out the window I go. I can claim I need to think. Yeah, that's what I'll do._

I ran silently to Carlisle. "I am going to go think for a bit. I do not wish to be bothered unless it is important."

"Alright." He replied.

I walked out and ran to grab her bag. Then I went to clearing. I could see where she had done her spells. Everything was growing so vibrantly and it was so…alive. I started to have second thoughts as my mother had practically beaten manners into me and it wasn't right to go through her things. But I persuaded myself otherwise and opened it up.

Inside were so many things. The bag seemed to go on endlessly. I saw her violin and the folder labeled "Orchestra." I peeked at the music. Vivaldi, Bach, and some modern pieces not to mention what looked like bits and pieces of stuff she was working on. I played it through my mind. It was beautiful and simple and elegant for some pieces while others took in hurt, mystical qualities.

_She must be really talented to pull these off at her age._

I started putting them back when I saw the notebook paper with symbols on it. I pulled a few out and saw that they must be spells. I didn't understand them, so I put them back. I continued digging and I saw a black book named "Twilight" by Stephanie Meyer, one of the books she had named. On the cover it had pale hands holding a deep red apple. I opened it and started reading. It had everything that Bella had experienced when she came to Forks, everything I couldn't hear in her mind. How could Stephanie Meyer know this? Does she even exist in this world?

I pulled my phone out and searched for anyone who was named Stephanie Meyer and fit the description in the back of the book. There was no one with that name who fit the picture or the description. There wasn't anyone in the whole world. Is it true? Are there different worlds out there? And to think Bella went through all of that. I kept digging through and saw other books with symbols like the ones in her orchestra folder. I pushed those aside and saw New Moon. The cover on that one had a red and white flower dripping what seemed to be blood. Maybe it's more accurate to say it was showing a white flower that was splattered with blood.

I started reading that too. When I reached where I had left and saw the author had only seen fit to put the names of the months, I growled and felt the pain that had ripped through me while I was away from her. I could feel my eyes prickling at the thought of how much pain I had caused her. I continued reading and snarled every time she did something reckless and stupid, just to hear my voice. I would be having words with her about that.

It continued on through all the way up to where she jumped off of the cliff and how Alice came and got her. It went on to how she fought to make it to me in time and how she found me and stopped me from committing suicide. I read through the meeting with the Volturi and I think I snapped a few trees in half, but I kept reading. I kept going all the way up until that book ended. I started tearing through her bag again when my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered.

"I know you said not to bother you unless it was important, but we need to coordinate with the wolves and I would like for you and Jasper to come with me to do it." Carlisle told me.

"Of course, I'm on my way." I grabbed her bag and shoved everything back inside. I tried composing myself, but went that didn't work I took everything out on some trees and then buried the damage. I ran back, stopping to put Jamari's bag back where it was before. I met up with Carlisle and Jasper and we went off to coordinate with the wolves. I made the decision that I would go through and find the other books. I had to know how Bella comes out of this.


	10. Newborn Lessons

**AN: Once again, I do not own anything from Twilight. It seems I keep forgetting to put that out there. Anyway, trying to get this story through without making it really boring it starting to become dificult. Don't expect too many more chapters, but perhaps a book 2 that continues Jamari's story, maybe a book 3 if I can come up with a good idea for a book 3.**

* * *

**Jamari's Point of View**

It was the night the Cullens had chosen to coordinate with the wolves. Everything went down as the book said before hand. As me and Night were going off to meet them, I ran through some good spells I planned on showing, and some I planned on for demonstration purposes with an actual vampire. When we reached the clearing, Carlisle had already done his speech. He turned and saw me.

"I would like for you to meet Jamari. She is our secret weapon. Anything you would like to say?" he directed at me.

"After Jasper has practiced with you a bit and you have done some group work, I will show you a few things I have up my sleeve. With me, I can assure you that no one but the newborns will be dying in battle." I aimed that last one at Bella. With that I went and sat next to Bella and Edward and enjoyed the spectacle put on by the fighting vampires.

"Is what you said true?" she asked.

"Yup. I can prove it too. You'll see with the spectacle I'll put on that'll knock the socks off everyone, even those who have seen me practice before." Edward was replaced by Alice as he went to practice. Alice gave Bella her warning and soon, they all had had a turn. With that, I stood up. "My turn. Jasper you might want to move away." He backed off. Once again, I created the circle and pentagram. "I will start with a simple protection dome. When you see the dome come up, try and get at me." I called upon earth and air and they tangled together to form a beautiful blue green. It rose up fast and I felt the vampires trying to get past it over and over again.

"Alright, what else do you have?" Jasper asked. The thuds stopped and I peered out and saw they were back in their line. I released air and called upon fire to play with earth now. I threw a few fire balls at some trees. Afterwards, I put out the fires out and healed the trees.

"Now, I'll do knock-back spells," I said while letting Earth fill me while preparing air to be strong. "Come at me." They did and one by one, I knocked them back over and over again. Emmett didn't look happy about being beaten again tonight; soon though they all quit trying to get near me. To finish, I repeated what I had done in the clearing, just playing with the elements for a few minutes once they were all there. With all the elements there, I could see the wolves getting nervous and edgy. I released them and healed the burned grass to get rid of the witch mark. "That is all I will do for tonight. I have more spells, but I don't want to risk using them right now." With that I left them to their amazement and Night and I went for a leisurely "walk" through the woods.

_Night, we have to get back. We can spend forever here, not when we know what is written to happen._

_I know, but you have no idea on how to get back._

_Maybe something will show up in the battle._

_Perhaps, but we would still be on our trek as we can't go back until I figure out my powers._

_You still have no idea?_

_I've tried digging. Nothing is showing up. Nothing that instinct pulls me to do does anything that no other steed can do._

_Well, I'll go ahead and say it: This sucks._

_Yeah, I have to agree with you there._

We ran back and saw the Cullens had beaten us there. I passed them with no comment and went straight to bed. Doing magic by yourself is tiring.


	11. WHY COULDN'T YOU KEEP READING!

**AN: Shortest chapter yet :)**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I snuck off with her bag again. I had thought what Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett had been remembering was exaggeration, but unfortunately they weren't. The first day we met her, she was right in the fact she could take us on any day. If it came to a battle, the only way we would prevail would be unexpected attack. But hopefully it won't come to that. I kind of like her, even if she does try and keep things from us.

I went back to my search of her bag and finally found Eclipse. This time the cover had an almost broken red ribbon. I read through it quickly. I saw Jacob tricked her into kissing him and a wave of jealousy overcame me. I also yelped with happiness when Victoria died at my hands but my victory was crushed with how I saw how Jacob Black getting hurt affected her. When the Volturi showed up just after the battle, I realized that they hoped that some of our numbers would have been killed by the newborns. They used Alice's hole too.

I tossed it back in once I finished and searched for the last one, Breaking Dawn. It was near what I hoped was the bottom of the bag. The cover was a chess board with a white piece and a blood red piece. I tried not to dwell on what it meant. It started with our wedding. I smiled at that but when I saw she was upset that Jacob had left, away went that tiny bit of happiness. Sadness changed to fury when I saw how close he had come to physically hurting her. I skimmed through and then I saw what happened. I continued reading hoping she would do something sensible, but it just kept getting worse and worse. I had to stop. I grabbed her bag and raging with fury ran back. I heard Jasper had felt my anger and saw he had them waiting where I was planning to enter. I tried to get past them and they tried to stop me.

"Where is she?" I growled, barely keeping control. "WHERE IS SHE?!" I felt Jasper try to help keep my emotions in check, but they were too strong, even for him.

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle tried to pacify me. "Why don't we all talk about this –"

I had managed to get through and just made it to the room where she was staying when Emmett tackled me. "Get off of me" I snarled.

"I'll get off when you give me a good reason to." He responded as the rest showed to help keep me down if necessary.

"HOW ABOUT THIS?!" I shouted holding the book up. I started seeing red around the edges.

"Oh, shit" someone said.

* * *

**AN: CLIFFHANGER!**


	12. A Change in the Future?

**AN: Sorry about not updating as fast as I normally do. Warning, schools starts tomarrow for me so not much will be happening until the weekend. And as for the reason of why I couldnt write is that we got a new kitten, she is 10 weeks old and she is determined to beat my laptop in attention giving. She keeps sitting on it and I'm still trying to figure out how she managed it sometimes. Anyway, heres the next chapter:**

* * *

**Jamari's Point of View**

I was dragged out of my awesome dream by a bunch of shouting. Like, I get that they don't sleep, but really, does it have to involve getting me up in the middle of the night when I just went to sleep. I heard a footsteps and a huge crash outside my room. I looked up and saw Emmett had tackled Edward.

"Get off of me" he snarled.

"I'll get off when you give me a good reason to." Emmett responded as the rest of the Cullens stood nearby.

"HOW ABOUT THIS?!" Edward shouted holding a book up. It was Breaking Dawn. No other book has that cover.

"Oh, shit" I said. He turned his head to face me and I saw the fury behind his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he growled dangerously.

"I take it you didn't read the whole thing?" I said, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. "I did tell you that you wouldn't like some parts of it and clearly you didn't listen to a word I said."

"BUT TO KEEP THIS AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed trying to get out from underneath Emmett.

"SHE SURVIVES! HAPPY?" I tried to break through his pain at the thought of losing her. "BOTH OF THEM DO!" He stopped struggling.

"She survives?" he whispered?

"You know if you had kept reading, you would have known this…."

"But...how can someone come out of that as a human?" he got even quieter. And the cats out of the bag with that.

"You know you should give up on trying to convince everyone you don't have a soul. If you didn't have one, you wouldn't care." I murmured. I let him see everything in my mind, the rest of it. How he saves her and how she has freaky amounts of control and how they all can't not love Renesmee. I went all the way through, everything. And the whole time I was telling him the rest of the story, the tension in the house just kept rising until Jasper finally did something about it. "You now see what I meant when I said I didn't want to screw it up. It all ends up ok in the end." I went and grabbed the book while he processed that and shoved it in my bag and commanded it to not let anyone in, but me. "I get why you did it, but now Alice's plan can't work so when that happens, you are just going to have to find something else and hope it works."

"Emmett, will you let me up?" He asked.

"That depends on what you're planning to do." He responded.

"I plan on apologizing for my behavior and then go and run for a bit."

"Well….when you put it like that…." Emmett let Edward up and he did as he said he would. Once he had left, I got the questioning stares of 6 vampires. How to put this…..and where the hell should I start?

"Remember when I said there were parts some of you wouldn't like?" They nodded. "Yeah, that was a bit of an understatement."

"How much of an understatement?" Esme asked, the worry for her son showing on her face.

"Well…." I started beginning to get really uncomfortable. How am I supposed to tell them what exactly happens? "Many things happen that go against what Edward wants for her even though I think that he couldn't have stopped it any way and I'll suspect he will try after this looming battle is over. But on the bright side, Jasper I hate to tell you this but you will lose your bet horribly. You will get creamed."

"She turns and he isn't happy about it?" Carlisle asked at the same time Jasper asked, "She doesn't go on a murderous rampage?"

"There is a lot more to the whole she turns and he isn't happy about it and I'm not going to tell you unless he wants to tell you and Jasper, she stopped mid-hunt and ran away from a human." Yeah, I don't think they believed that last part. "But anyway, I'm going to put this in a safe place before you guys decide to read it and gang up on me." And with that I went out to Night.

_What are we going to do about this?_

_I don't know, you should have remembered your bag's special editions._

_Yeah or you should have reminded me. Don't go and blame me._

_I know, I'm sorry. Its just…_

_Yeah I know, all of our plans are backfiring in our face._

_We need to fix this and get back._

_But how?_

_I don't know._ In all this time I had known him and had worked with Witch Steeds in general, I had never known them to be a race that gets scared, but I could detect it in Night's thoughts. I had a bad feeling about how this could end.


	13. What the FCK just happened?

**AN: Here it is, chapter 13. I will try to get through the rest of them this weekend, but I swear, my teachers are out to get me. Every class gave at least 2 hours worth of homework and I still have to go and get supplies for all of them. So I make no promises. **

* * *

It was the day of the battle. Edward was still sulking, but nothing weird came up so I assume he either kept his mouth shut or he threatened them to keep their mouths shut. Everything was going down as planned, Edward with Bella and Jacob on a "camping trip" and the rest of us prepared for when the newborns would pick up on the trails Bella left. The wolves were waiting and then Alice said the magic words.

"They're coming." No need to shout, or bellow it out to everyone, just simple and quiet. I set up my circle in the middle of the battlefield and we waited. I was on Night, I had made the circle big enough for us both and I could use him for stamina. We waited, and waited, and….you guessed it – waited. It was nerve wracking. Then the Cullens tensed. One came out, then another. A whole horde came charging after that and it was chaos. I hit then one after another and then I had to just throw up a shield protection. They battered it and the Cullens picked their share off, one by one. After what seemed forever, the battering stopped. I let the shield down cautiously and saw everyone throwing various limbs in a huge pile that was letting off purple smoke. I let everything elemental leave.

"Did you count?" I called.

"We got ours and the wolves claim they got all of theirs too." Someone said; I couldn't see who but it sounded like Carlisle.

"Are you sure cause-" Of course that's when one gets the jump on Leah. I saw Jacob jump in and I threw a fireball at the newborn but it was too late. Jacob got crushed. He dropped and I finished off the newborn. Carlisle rushed over and the other wolves crowded around. They nudged gently and I saw Sam trying to order him to do something - probably trying to get him to change back. Once they about took off, I saw Bree and I heard Edward rushing up and I remembered the Volturi came. They couldn't see me. They couldn't know I was ever here. I felt Night rushing through my memories and I felt something overtake him and the voice that touched my mind was not Night's. It was deep, powerful, and commanding. Everyone froze at the power that rolled off of Night's body, everyone – the wolves, the vampires, even me.

_We were never here._ I could hear it echo in everybody's minds except mine. What the hell is happening?_ We never set foot in this world and everything occurred as predetermined by destiny._ I could feel him pulling from Edward's mind the events that were supposed to occur from when I got here up until this moment. He forced them upon them._ When we leave, these commands will be followed._ He focused his attention on me. I could feel him giving me the control of my gift and I used it. I wanted to go home and I saw the universe tear open a door and in it, I saw the familiar forests of the Smoky Mountains. We leaped through it and the door closed behind me. The sun was beginning to set and we were in the clearing that we spent the first night of the first run in. I gladly clambered down, set up the tent, and set up the stable beside it. Night hadn't moved. I looked at him and saw something leave his eyes, gradually fading away.

_Ja…Jamari?_

_Night?_

_What happened?_

_Something took you over and commanded the world of Twilight to forget we were ever there._

_I was possessed?_

I just shoved the memories at him. It was easier than trying to explain.

_How do you know I wiped their memories of us?_

I sat and thought about that until I remembered that I forgot to get rid of the witch circle before we left. I went and grabbed Eclipse and started reading through it and I found it. After the battle, it mentions a circle with a pentagram drawn inside that hadn't been there before. I skimmed through the rest and saw no mention of me or Night.

_Alright….I guess that is evidence enough. But constantly watch the books. If they change, we need to know._

_Ok._

With that, I gladly went to sleep in my world, surrounded by the awesomeness of being back and realization of how much I missed it, even the hard forest floors.

* * *

**AN: I would like to thank RedPenWriter13 for the idea and everyone else who has reviewed like: fantasyblast, JustcallmeRiley, and of course RedPenWriter13. I would also like to thank everyone who has stuck with it so far. You guys r awsome and I'm sure you will never admit it, but you have managed to look past my horrible writing somehow and made the story come to life in ur own head like it has in mine...I just need some better words and less rush writings. I make an oath that the second Jamari story will be a billion times better. You just might have to wait a little bit for it... :)**


	14. Wrapping things up

When we got back, there was no welcome home party waiting, no movement on the property. I went to the back, where the stables were and found a special one set up for Night. When he wanted he could stay there and it was set up so he could leave whenever he wanted. I pulled my things off of him and saw a place to set them. I started brushing him and taking care of his needs when I heard a squeal and felt a rib crushing hug from behind.

"WHEN DID YA GET BACK!" Wow, I had forgotten how loud we could be when we put our minds to it.

"Like, just now, Rachel. And you would not believe what happened."

"You have to tell me everything."

"Wait, how long was I gone?"

"My coming of age has gone, passed, and this is my steed." She pointed to the steed that came up and stood by her side. It was Wind. "I think your run was the longest in the history of witches."

"Oh, shite. What do my parents think?"

"Umm….I think they disowned you. They dropped off everything in your room here and told Angie that she could now be in charge of you. Personally, I think Angie meddled a bit."

"So I get to stay here forever?!"

"Well, until your 18. Then you just have to check in unless you move covenants."

"THAT'S AWSOME, RACH!"

"Yeah, well come on, you have to tell me. And you would not believe who showed up recently."

"Who?"

"Hot, teenage sorcerers." She said while wagging her eyebrows. "They are staying here. Now come on, you have to tell me EVERYTHING!" She dragged me inside. Something inside me settled, and I knew, I was home.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK AT BOOK 2!**

It was raining heavily. The dementors had just shown up and tomorrow, the kids would be here. At the edge of the Forbidden Forest, a door opened and out came 3 riders, running from someone….or something. The one to the right was a girl with long dark hair on a beautiful horse with a silver grey body and a blue-ish white mane. The one to the left was a boy, on a tall mare who had fire running through the body with a deep red mane with orange highlights. The middle one, the clear leader was a very dirty blonde girl and you could see her eyes even from here. They were a piercing blue with depth like none ever seen before. In them danced the air of magic and inside the magic, you could see a wolf creeping inside. Her black as night stallion reared and she stayed on him even though she was riding bareback. He stayed there and the look on her face was powerful and frightening.

* * *

**AN: And there it is. The last chapter. I swear, promise and cross my heart hope to die, I will make the next one more thrilling, awsomical, and longer with more twists turns, and things both you and I won't expect or see coming. Anyway, thx to all of you who have reviewed and remember, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I also do not own Harry Potter, trust me. They are both rich and I am not. Anyway, don't expect ANYTHING for at least a week. No amount of begging, pleading, or threatening will get me to post something early, though you are welcome to try.**


End file.
